Mudanças Radicais
by Avoiding Time
Summary: Graças a um pequeno acidente, toda Konoha sofre uma mudança drástica...E muito louca por sinal! A história é mais legal que o summary. Essa fic não tem personagens centrais, mas agora tem casais! só lendo pra ver Não é yaoi embora pareça.
1. Chapter 1 O despertar da Fúria

Sakura, sasuke e Naruto estavam caminhando numa

Yoooo, pessoal! Aqui vai uma fic retardada que eu estou escrevendo. Minhas amigas de escola acham ela legal, mas vocês decidem.

Ahmmm... Naruto & Cia. Ainda não me pertencem e no dia que me pertencer tudo vai virar uma coisa louca e sem nexo.

Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos, e nenhum animal foi maltratado durante o processo de criação.

**Eis a fic:**

Mudanças radicais

Capitulo 1- O despertar da Fúria.

Sakura, Sasuke e Naruto estavam caminhando numa parte afastada de Konoha. Eles estavam esperando por Kakashi.

- Aah! Quando o sensei chegar ele vai se ver comigo! Não agüento mais ter que vir cedo e ele nunca aparecer! – Disse Sakura revoltada.

- É isso aí, Sakura! Pode deixar que eu vou te ajudar, dattebayo! – fala Naruto.

Sasuke olha pros dois e murmura algo como "idiotas". De repente eles dão conta de que estão na frente de um templo.

- Ei, desde quando tem um templo aqui? – Pergunta Naruto.

- Nossa esse templo é maravilhoso, não é mesmo Sasuke kun?

Sasuke bufa em resposta.

- Vamos entrar! – Grita Naruto arrastando os dois para dentro do templo.

O templo era lindo por dentro. Era todo decorado em prata e ônix. Haviam varias estatuas de lobo enfileiradas que levavam até uma bela estatua de ônix de uma garota aparentemente da idade deles. Estava na descrição da estatua o nome "Tsuki". Sakura fica deslumbrada com o lugar, Naruto fica pensando no porquê dos lobos e Sasuke não pensa nada.

- Tsuki?- Sakura pensa alto.

- Ela é a deusa da lua, vocês não sabiam? – Diz Kakashi assustando os alunos (menos Sasuke é claro).

- Ah! Desde quando você esta aqui?- pergunta Naruto assustado.

- Esse templo só aparece aqui a cada 100 anos, na lua cheia.- continua Kakashi ignorando a existência de Naruto – Agora vamos. Uma missão importante nos espera.

Os jovens genins acentem. Naruto sal correndo na frente e termina tropeçando nos próprios pés. Resultado: 5 estatuas de lobo se quebram.

- seu idiota! Agora vamos nos meter em confusão por sua causa, desastrado! – grita Sakura histericamente.

- Vamos embora, vamos embora... – Kakashi apressa os garotos.

- Baka... – Diz Sasuke irritando Naruto.

- Ah, você vai ver seu convencido! Eu vou fazer você... – E Naruto continua discursando sobre o que vai fazer com o jovem Uchiha... Mas esse não é o ponto importante dessa história...

De repente a estatua de ônix começa a se quebrar e emanar uma luz muito forte. Surge então uma jovem de cabelos logos, toda azul esverdeada, aparência não-humana e usando um vestido que mais parece algas marinhas penduradas. Ela caminha até as estatuas quebradas e fica furiosa.

- Idiotas, burros, insensíveis e dementes! Como podem quebrar as coisas da Tsuki sama? Tsuki sama é uma grande deusa, será que não sabem?- Ela começa a choramingar pelos lobinhos. – Eles vão ver! Konoha vai sentir toda a minha ira!

Tsuki então sai decidida do templo pronta para exterminar a população.

Fora do templo estavam os três ninjas de Suna, Temari, Gaara e Kankuro. Eles caminhavam calmamente quando vêem a deusa saindo do templo.

- Tsuki sama se vingar de Konoha! Começando por vocês! – Grita Tsuki com as mãos brilhando de energia.

- Mas nós somos de Suna! – Diz Temari meio que se defendendo.

- "Tsuki sama" é você? – Pergunta um confuso Kankuro.

Gaara pensa em algo vinculado a matar. Tsuki não responde e lança raios na direção dos três. Os três tentaram escapar, mas apenas Kankuro conseguiu. Ele vê seus irmãos serem envolvidos pelo poder. Os dois começam a gritar de dor. Kankuro se assusta e sai correndo.

Afinal não é qualquer coisa que faz Gaara e Temari gritarem.

Owari

Acabo! Espero que tenham gostado!

Bem, essa é a primeira fic que eu coloquei aqui então comenteeeeeeem!!

Até o próximo capitulo! )


	2. Chapter 2 E as mudanças começam!

Yooooo

Yooooo! Aqui vai mais um capitulo da minha fic! Espero que gostem XD

Mudanças Radicais

Capitulo 2- E as mudanças começam!

Kankuro continua correndo para longe da "cena do crime". Ele precisava avisar a aldeia e tinha que tentar salvar seus irmãozinhos. Então ele buscou ajuda na primeira pessoa que encontrou: Rock Lee.

- Rock Lee... Vingança... Fúria... Tsuki sama... Gaara e Temari... – Fala Kankuro esbaforido.

- Não tema! Eu vou ajudar você! Pelo poder da juventude! – Grita Lee agarrando Kankuro e correndo a toda velocidade até onde Temari e Gaara estavam.

Chegando lá eles não vêem nada. Nem sinal dos ninjas ou da deusa. Kankuro começa a entrar em desespero.

- Kankuro, seu baka.- diz uma voz masculina sem emoção vinda de trás dos dois.

Eles se viram e Kankuro vê a cena mais horrível que ele viu em toda a vida dele. Os irmãos dele eram... Menino e menina! Não que já não fossem antes, mas agora era **O Temari** e **A Gaara**. E o pior é que eles nem estavam tão mal! Temari estava com uma cara seria, cabelo curto e mais alto. Gaara estava mais baixa, cabelos repicados na altura do pescoço e toda sorridente.

- Hello, Kanku-chan!- Diz Gaara toda feliz.

- Você percebe o que fez? Podíamos ter morrido, sido hipnotizados ou pior: ido parar numa dimensão mágica cor de rosa.- Diz Temari friamente.

- Mas... Vocês são Gaara e Temari? O que houve com vocês? – Pergunta Lee espantado.

- Ah!! É o bicho papão! Socorro! – Grita histericamente Gaara apontando Lee e depois desmaia.

Temari segura a irmã (ou irmão, sei lá!) e passa para Kankuro segurá-la.

- Foi aquela garota, Tsuki. Ela tem poderes sobrenaturais demoníacos. Que inveja... – Responde Temari.

- Vamos para a cidade! Vamos falar com Gai sensei! Ele saberá o que fazer...- Diz Lee puxando os outros pra cidade.

Owari

Gente, por favor... Ainda não tive nenhum comentário... Comentem vai...

Se vocês gostarem me mandem review, se vocês querem me matar me mandem review, se não gostaram mandem review também... E se ficaram com preguiça de ler mandem review também! )))


	3. Chapter 3 Novas identidades

Yoooooo, mina

Yoooooo, mina! Bem, primeiramente quero agradecer os elogios que me deixaram muito feliz! XD

Mudanças Radicais

Capitulo 3 – Novas identidades

- Tchau, Jovenzinhos! E voltem sempre queridos! – Diz uma velhinha se despedindo da equipe 7 e seu sensei.

- Essa era a missão importante?- Pergunta Sakura a Kakashi, desconcertada.

- Era sim.- Diz Kakashi calmamente.

Sakura fica boquiaberta e Sasuke e Naruto pareciam que iam matar alguém com o olhar.

- O quêêê!! A gente só abriu umas latas de comida de gato! – Grita Naruto.

- Exatamente. Ou vocês queriam que os gatos morressem de fome? – fala Kakashi indiferente.

Os três ficam ainda mais raivosos com a declaração do sensei. Então, eles escutam um barulho próximo dali e vão verificar. Eles se encontram com Tsuki, mas não a reconhecem como a estatua do templo. Tsuki também não os reconhece.

- Tsuki sama despejara sua ira sobre vocês! – Diz preparando-se para atacar.

- Ótimo! Vou poder descarregar a minha raiva...- Fala Sasuke mais animado.

Kakashi então reconhece Tsuki e ordena enquanto corre:

- Saiam e se escondam!

Sakura e Naruto mesmo sem entender se escondem nas moitas, mas Sasuke não tem a mesma reação rápida e é acertado pelo raio. Ele dá um grito e Sakura vai correndo ajudar. Tsuki já tinha desaparecido.

- Sasuke Kun!- Grita desesperada ao ver Sasuke caído de costas no chão. Ela o vira de frente e...

- Aaaah!!

- O que houve Sakura ? – Pergunta Kakashi e fica paralisado ao ver Sasuke.

- Ahm?- Naruto chega sem entender nada – Ah! Sasuke você esta... – Ele ia falar alguma coisa mas se ruboriza e fica calado.

Sasuke estava transformado numa garota, de cabelos compridos e muito mais bonita que a Sakura ou qualquer outra garota de Konoha. Ela ou ele acorda e fica envergonhada ao ver todo mundo a olhando.

- O-o que aconteceu? – Pergunta Sasuke docemente.

- Ah... Acho melhor... Irmos para a vila. – Diz Kakashi.

OoOoO

Lee, Kankuro, Gaara e Temari estavam na casa de Gai. Ele já estava ciente do que tinha acontecido e explicou quem era Tsuki. Gaara ainda não tinha acordado.

- Então... A deusa da lua nos transformou... Mas como? E por que? – Pergunta Temari entediado.

- Er... Isso eu não sei. Mas acho melhor vocês não voltarem a Suna.- Diz Gai.

- Mas a gente devia contar pra todo mundo ou se esconder? – Pergunta Kankuro. Enquanto isso Gaara acorda e escuta a ultima frase.

- Nyaaa, já sei! Vamos fazer o seguinte: a gente inventa um fake name e finge que nos não somos nos! – Fala Gaara toda animada.

- Fake name? Falando coisas em inglês? Que coisa mais inútil...- Fala Temari revirando os olhos.

- É uma boa idéia!- Concorda Lee.

Gaara faz uma cruz com os dedos e fala para Lee:

- Ah, my God! Livre-me dessa... Coisa de outro mundo!

Lee fica deprimido e Gai vai tentar animá-lo

- Momento ternura... – Fala Temari vendo Gai animar Lee.

- Ta legal, Gaara. Aparentemente... A sua idéia é boa. – diz Kankuro.

- Não vai mais ser Gaara. Esse nome é horrível! Afinal "Eu adoro a morte" não pode ser considerado um nome. De hoje em diante serei Gaya! Ah, e você Temari vai ser Temane que é muito mais bonito! – Fala a ex-Gaara, agora Gaya.

- Argh! Se "eu adoro a morte" não pode ser considerado um nome, por que "mímica" vale?- Pergunta Temane.

Gaya dá de ombros em resposta. Gai então se aproxima junto de um Lee mais refeito.

- Ótimo! Vamos seguir o plano do Gaara, quer dizer _da Gaya_. Vamos comprar algumas roupas para vocês se camuflarem.

Gaya dá um gritinho de excitação e Temane sussurra alguma reclamação. Então os cincos se dirigem para a loja. Mas, antes Lee pára Gaya.

- Gaya, você me acha mesmo feio? – Pergunta preocupado.

- Não...Você é só a coisa mais bizarra e assustadora que eu já tive o desprazer de conhecer!-diz Gaya em meio a um sorriso e depois segue os outros saltitante.

Lee então se enche de determinação e seus olhos até brilham:

- Então é assim... – Ele levanta a mão em direção ao céu. – Eu juro pelo meu taijutsu que vou conquistar Gaya antes que ela vire Gaara! Pelo poder da juventude!

Owari

Pobres personagens da minha fic XD

Bem, eu coloquei como o significado de Gaara "eu adoro a morte" mas a minha amiga falou que é "eu amo a morte..." E a gente discutiu muito e não chegamos a lugar nenhum... Se estiver errado me desculpem (sabe como é, fiquei com preguiça de verificar se era isso mesmo.) XDDD

**Respostas aos reviwes...**

**Iza**

Amigaaaaaaa!! Valeu por comentar meu primeiro reviewzinho

Mas eu ainda acho essa fic uma droga XDDDD

**Darkle**

Obrigadaaaaa por comentar!! Graças a você e a Iza meu dia ficou muito mais feliz XD

E pode deixar que eu to continuando '')

**Aaaaa**

Valeu por comentar! ;) Pode deixar que vai ter continuação praticamente todo o dia!

**Nariki**

Ah obrigada pelos elogios! -- Daqui a pouco vou realmente acreditar que essa fic aqui presta! Bem quanto a casal... Na verdade eu já sei quais vão ser todos os casais da minha fic e... Infelizmente não vai ter Sasuke e Hinata '(

Eu também gosto deles. (mas a minha opinião não conta eu gosto de todos os casais possíveis, tirando yaoi com o Kakashi ou o Itachi XD) Mas nessa fic eu tenho outros planos de casais...(como dá pra ter uma noção nesse capitulo)

**Lord Zero X**

É, eu também tava querendo ver uma assim... Foi daí que surgiu a minha idéia XD Quanto a sua pergunta eu acho que foi respondida nesse capitulo. Mas eu não vou trocar todos os personagens, só selecionei alguns...

E realmente eles trocaram de personalidade! (coisa que só vou explicar melhor mais a frente)

Percebi que esperando a gente consegue review! XD Obrigada pelo comentário!

Até a próxima e lembrem de clicar em "submit review"!


	4. Chapter 4 Novo look, novas loucuras

Yo, minna

Yo, minna! Aqui vai mais um capitulo!

**Para lembrar os novos nomes apresentados no capitulo anterior:**

**Temari: Temane**

**Gaara: Gaya**

Mudanças Radicais

Capitulo 4- Novo look, novas loucuras.

Kakashi e seus alunos tinham acabado de chegar na casa de Naruto. Naruto trouxe um espelho para Sasuke, que não estava entendendo nada. Sasuke diz enquanto pega o espelho:

- Que bom, agora vou saber o que hou... – Sasuke arregala os olhos para sua imagem no espelho e dá um dos gritos mais finos que alguém já ouviu

Sakura começa a chorar:

- Nãaaao!! Que desperdício de homem!! Meu Sasuke Kun...

Sasuke faz cara de choro e Naruto vai consolar:

- Calma Sasuke! Nem é tão ruim assim...

- Narutoo san!! – Fala Sasuke enquanto abraça Naruto e chora. Naruto se ruboriza e meio desajeitadamente devolve o abraço.

Kakashi começa a achar a cena... Ahm... Estranha e quebra o momento dramático:

- Acho melhor sairmos para procurar ajuda... Ficarmos aqui não vai nos ajudar.

Kakashi vai para a rua sendo seguido por uma Sakura deprimida, um Naruto confuso e por uma Sasuke chorosa.

OoOoO

Gai estava arrependido de ter levado os jovens Sabaku as compras. Gaya comprara dezenas de roupas, maquiagens, bolsas, sapatos e etc. E o pior: só coisa de grife. Gai, Lee, Kankuro e Temane estavam carregando as dezenas de pacotes da contente Gaya que estava vestida com um vestido de alça rosa, um bolero vinho, botas combinando com o bolero e uma bolsinha rosa. Ela também estava muito bem maquiada. Temane por outro lado estava bem mais simples: todo de preto, cheio de correntes, coleiras e coisas góticas em geral. Estavam se encaminhando para o hotel onde os Sabaku haviam se hospedado. Quando dão de cara com a equipe 7. Gaya então olha fixamente Sasuke.

- Nyaaa! Uchiha Sasuke! – Grita ela apontando Sasuke.

- Sa-Sabaku no Gaara ?!- Surpreende-se a envergonhada Uchiha.

Os dois grupos nem tinham reparado nas "meninas" até o grito de Gaya.

-Ah, não! Mais desperdício... – Fala Sakura mais deprimida.

- Então, pelo visto a deusa da lua falou serio sobre se vingar de Konoha. – Observa Temane.

- Ah, my God! Sasuke você não pode se vestir assim! E nem pode se chamar mais Sasuke... De hoje em diante você será Satori! Venha!- Diz Gaya puxando Satori para uma loja de roupas.

- Será que alguém poderia me explicar o que esta... – Começa Kakashi, mas é cortado por Gai.

- De novo não. Pode ficar com eles! Vamos treinar Lee.

Gai e Lee deixam seus pacotes com Kakashi e saem correndo. Kankuro aproveita e também foge.

- Eu... Vou até um cemitério tomar ar...- diz Temane saindo de fininho.

Sakura sente que vai sobrar para ela:

- Ahm... Eu também vou ate lá... – Fala e vai acompanhar Temane.

- Nem pense em escapar Naruto... Naruto?- Mas Naruto há havia escapado. – Er... Sobrou pra mim...

E Kakashi vai acompanhar as duas meninas nas compras...

Owari

Acabou!! o/

Espero que vocês tenham achado melhor do que eu! (pq eu acho essa fic um lixo-.-)

E mais uma coisa... Apesar de parecer essa fic não é yaoi... ou não é completamente... por que:

1º A autora tem vergonha de escrever yaoi explicito

2º Casais yaoi são um desperdício de homem (principalmente em Naruto já que eu amo vários personagens)

E lembrem-se: Está laboratorialmente testado que deixar review faz muito bem a saúde, tanto de autores quando de leitores!


	5. Chapter 5 Preocupação gera violência

Yoooo, de novo minna!

Lá vou eu com mais um capitulozinho XD

Ah, quero agradecer aos mais de 230 hits! :)

Eles fizeram uma pessoa 100 por cento feliz!

**Dicionário:**

**Satori: Sasuke**

**Gaya: Gaara**

**Mudanças Radicais**

**Capitulo 5 – ****Preocupação gera violência**

Gai e Lee estavam chegando no lugar onde tinham marcado treino com Neji e Tenten. De repente Tenten vem correndo desesperada na direção deles:

- Gai sensei! Aconteceu algo horrível com o Neji!

Os três vão correndo e encontram Neji de pé, virado de costas.

- Aí esta ele... Tome cuidado... – Diz Tenten se afastando.

- Mas não parece ter nada errado...- Gai sensei se aproxima e coloca a mão no ombro de Neji.- Neji, você esta b...

Gai é cortado por Neji, que segura a mão do sensei e joga ele no chão.

- Saia de perto de mim! Todos vocês!- Diz ele e depois foge por entre as arvores.

- Viu só? Ele virou **ELA**! E o pior: uma** Barraqueira**! Acredita que ela tentou me morder?- Tenten fala horrorizada.

- Mais um?! –Surpreende-se Lee enquanto socorre Gai.

- A situação esta critica... Tenten, Lee procurem Kakashi e avisem-no sobre Neji. Eu vou tentar achar Tsuki. – Gai fala e sai correndo

- Tsuki? – Pergunta Tenten atônita enquanto é arrastada por Lee.

OoOoO

Kakashi estava há uma hora com as meninas. E até agora só tinha ouvido falar sobre moda, maquiagem e até garotos... Quem esperaria isso de Sasuke e Gaara? Desde quando eles sabiam que listras e estampas não se combinavam?

- Mas serio, miga... Antes você era o mais gato, mas agora acho que passou a ser o Shikamaru...- Fala Gaya toda avontade.

Satori se ruboriza e sorri:

- Até parece... Você sempre foi o mais bonito... É que o seu jeito serial killer espanta as pessoas... E não concordo com você, o Neji é bem mais bonito!

Kakashi, ficando preocupado com a... Ahm... Situação das meninas da um fim na conversa:

- Tudo bem. Já fiz tudo que você queriam. Agora quero respostas. Gaya, o que houve com você?

- Nyaaaa... Foi assim: Eu, Kanku-chan e Tema-chan estávamos andando quando chegou a tal da Tsuki falando de vingança e atacou a mim e a Temari...

- Uhm... Entendo... – Diz Kakashi lembrando-se das estatuas quebradas por Naruto.

De repente chegam Lee e Tenten.

- Kakashi san! Gai sensei pediu para te avisar que o Neji foi transformado em garota e depois fugiu. – Explica Tenten.

- De novo? Vou atrás do Neji... Lee, Tenten cuidem das meninas!- fala Kakashi correndo.

Satori sussurra para Gaya:

- É... Agora o mais bonito é o Shikamaru...

Owari

Tadinho do Kakashi... Anda presenciando "coisas" estranhas na minha fic XD

E não concordo com a Gaya e a Satori... elas errama a lista de buniteza:

1º Kakashi

2º Itachi

3º Gaara

4º sasuke

5º Neji

6º Shikamaru

Mas como a opinião da autora não é a mesma das personagens não posso fazer nada...-.-'

**Respostas aos reviews**

**Taciana****:**

Capítulos maiores? É eu sei que os meus são pequenos... Mas é que eu posto um capitulo novo todo dia... Se eu fizer capítulos maiores não vou ter paciência para postar todo o dia XD

**Lune-sama forever**

hihi obrigada por continuar lendo... Você vai ver varias cenas suspeitas nessa fic, mas lá pro capitulo 12 você vai ver que não é nada demais XD

Bem você pediu o capitulo e ele já chegou o/ Espero que tenha gostado! bjusss


	6. Chapter 6 Love is in the air?

**Por favor reviews!! Se não tiver conta aqui pode deixar assim mesmo os anonimos tão liberados!! **

**Yoooo! Capitulo novo!**

**E é bem romantico XD Espero que gostem!**

Mudanças radicais

Capitulo 6- Love is in the air?

Satori, Gaya, Lee e TenTen tinham passeado até anoitecer. As meninas se divertiram muito e TenTen até teve aulas de moda com Gaya.

- Gente, me diverti tanto hoje... Mas agora tenho que ir pra casa. Tchau! – Despede-se TenTen.

- Bye, miga! Se cuida! – Fala Gaya mandando beijos.

- Tambem tenho que ir, Gaya kun... – Fala timidamente Satori.

- Ah, tudo bem... Quer companhia? – Pergunta Gaya.

- Não precisa. Pode deixar que eu me cuido. Sayounara!

-Satori e TenTen vão embora deixando Gaya e Lee sozinhos.

- Ahm... Ga-chan será que eu posso te acompanhar até o hotel? – Pergunta Lee, vendo que essa é uma boa oportunidade para conquistá-la.

- Bem... Acho que pode, monstrengo. – Diz ela com cara de nojo.

- Ótimo! – E dizendo isso o garoto a pega no colo e começa a correr. Gaya começa a gritar desesperada...

OoOoO

Satori estava com fome , então decidiu ir até o Ichiraku Ramen. Chegando lá ela emcontra Naruto.

- Oi, Satori!

- Olá, Naruto san!

Ela se senta ao lado de Naruto, que já estava na 10º tigela de ramen. Ela então pede uma tigela.

- Você tambem gosta de ramen?!- Pergunta Naruto surpreso.

- Claro! Ramen é a melhor comida que existe.

- Ela é perfeita!Valeu Tsuki sama! – Naruto agradeceu aos ceus.

- O que disse, Naruto san?

- Nada, nada... Satori chan, você vai ficar sozinha em casa, nâo é?

- Sim... Por que?

- Ah... Você quer ir ficar lá em casa?

- Uhm... Tudo bem! – Fala ela sorrindo.

- Eba! A gente vai se divertir muito, dattebayo! - Diz ele girando na cadeira.

OoOoO

Temane estava sentado num banco, escrevendo poesias deprimentes num caderno. De repente chega Neji, que já estava vestida feito mulher. Ela usava uma blusa top roxa, mini saia jeans, calça legging roxa, tenis tipo all star e luvas roxas cortadas nos dedos. Ela fica encarando Temane por um tempo.

- Olá, eu posso ajudar? – Pergunta Temane incomodaodo.

- Oi... Você era aquela garota de suna, não é?

- Ahm... Sou... Quer dizer era... E você é...- Temane diz arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Hyuuga Neji. - Diz ela orgulhosa.

- Ah, sei... Pelo visto mudar de sexo é moda agora.

Novamente eles ficam um tempo se encarando até Temane quebrar o gelo:

- Você quer alguma coisa comigo?

Neji olha para ele maliciosamente:

- Quero!

Então ela agarra Temane e tasca lhe um beijo digno de Oscar.

Owari

Acabô! E foi mal não ter postado ontem... Mas sabe como é não deu XP

**Resposta ao review**

**Lune-sama forever****:**

É eu fui rapida o/ E você só vai saber o nome da Neji daqui a dois capitulos! XD Bjusss Continue acompanhando!

**Por favor reviews!! Se não tiver conta aqui pode deixar assim mesmo os anonimos tão liberados!! **


	7. Chapter 7 E viva as confusões!

Yooo! Novo capitulo cheio de emoções! Espero que desfrutem da "coisa" !

Mudanças Radicais

Capitulo 7- E viva as confusões!

Temane se separa de Neji assustado. Ele olha para ela como se ela fosse um bicho de outro mundo.

- Ta maluca? A gente nem se conhece direito! – Fala ele se distanciando.

- Na verdade, estou te seguindo á 4 horas. Já aprendi bastante coisa sobre você. – Ela o segura pela blusa e o impede de se distanciar. – E quando eu quero uma coisa... Eu consigo.

- Problema seu! Eu não sou um item colecionável!

Ele consegue se soltar e sai correndo. Neji pula nas costas dele e fala ameaçadora no ouvido dele:

- Escuta aqui, eu não estou perguntando _se_ você quer ficar comigo. Estou afirmando que você _vai_ ficar comigo. Você não tem opção melhor. Ou você fica comigo, ou diga adeus a sua estadia aqui na terra. Simples não? – Ela então fala de modo carinhoso. – Agora me carregue até onde você mora, tá meu darkizinho angelical?

Temane tremendo de medo responde:

- C-claro, m-meu be-bem...

OoOoO

Lee e Gaya finalmente chegam ao seu destino. Lee coloca a ainda desesperada Gaya no chão.

- Chegamos, senhorita!-Exclama ele todo feliz.

- Se-seu... Seu... Idiota!- Ela grita enquanto soca o peito dele. – Seu louco! Maníaco! Pervertido! Abusado!

Kankuro, que estava na recepção do hotel esperando os irmãos chegarem ouve os gritos de Gaya e vai verificar.

- O que esta acontecendo aqui? – pergunta Kankuro olhando diretamente para Lee.

Gaya corre e se esconde atrás do irmão:

- Esse tarado me agarrou, kanku-chan!

- Não foi isso não... – Lee tenta se explicar, mas Kankuro não quer nem saber e vai atacá-lo. Lee se esquiva do golpe de Kankuro e corre a toda velocidade, mas antes se despede de Gaya:

- Eu voltarei querida! Você não resistira ao meu charme!

Kankuro não consegue acompanhar o ritmo e deixa Lee fugir.

- Aquele abusado! Não faz nem um dia que você virou Gaya e já tão dando em cima de você! – Diz ele revoltado enquanto Gaya o abraça agradecida.

Temane e Neji chegam.

- Oi, Tema-chan! Quem é essa? – Pergunta Gaya como se nada tivesse acontecido anteriormente.

- Essa é Hyuuga Neji. Mas uma "transformada". – Responde Temane enquanto Neji desce da carona.

- Olha só! Quem diria que a versão feminina do garotinho de Suna era tão... Pink! – Sacaneia Neji. Gaya fica boquiaberta:

- Oqueêêê!! Escuta aqui peituda... – Gaya é cortada por Kankuro.

-Parem!! Por favor, já passa de meia noite e já tivemos problemas demais hoje, não acham?

Os outros três acentem.

- Mas... Por favor, Neji... Não passe a noite no meu quarto! Eu te imploro! – Diz Temane assustado.

- Oh... Pode deixar querido! – Neji aperta a bochecha de Temane. – Mas só por que você fica muito fofo com essa carinha de cachorrinho que caiu do caminhão de mudança em dia de furacão! – Ela aponta Gaya. – Vai ser bem legal atrapalhar o sono de beleza da patty aqui.

- Ei!!- Grita Gaya indignada

- vamos dormir logo... Antes que eu arranque a minha cabeça fora... – Fala Kankuro empurrando os outros para dentro do hotel.

Owari

**Resposta aos reviews:**

**Lune-sama forever**

Nyaaa, tadinho do Temane isso sim... A Neji é do mal O.O

Que bom que esta gostando! Continue lendo! É isso aí manda reviews sempre que eu agradeço!

**Iza**

Izaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, que bom que comentou!!

Que isso o Kakashi não é não... Ele é meu... Mwahahahaha!

Realmente ele é lindo - Que bom que vc acha que o tamanho ta bom pq vai continuar assim! Beijos, amiga e comente sempre. (E fala pro Darkle comentar também, viu?)

**Por favor, gente!! Comentem! Se não a Neji vai aí matar vocês Mwahahahahha! Até o próximo capitulo!**


	8. Chapter 8 Compensações e fugas a parte

Yo, minna-sama! Desculpem a demora, mas é que estava doente T-T (Na verdade ainda to mas já dá pra escrever!)

**Dicionario:**

**Gaya: Gaara**

**Satori: Sasuke**

**Temane: Temari**

**Nadare: Neji**

Leiam e comentem!!

Mudanças Radicais

Capitulo 8-Compensações e fugas a parte.

Era 8 da manha. Gaya estava deitada em sua cama coberta até a cabeça. Neji, que estava sentada numa cadeira lendo um livro, não tinha deixado Gaya dormir nem um pouquinho.

- Há! Vai ser ótimo o dia de hoje! Vamos ver se você vai conseguir disfarçar as olheiras...- Comenta Neji.

- Cala boca, bobona! Você é muito má...- Fala Gaya começando a chorar.

- Obrigada pelos elogios, cunhadinha do meu coração... – Neji ironiza enquanto guarda o livro. – Eu estava pensando e decidi que vou adotar o nome Nadare.

- Que nome horrível... – Responde Gaya entre lagrimas.

- É bem melhor que Gaya. E quer saber? Cansei. Vou acordar o meu ursinho de brigadeiro...

Nadare (Neji) sai do quarto e Gaya tenta finalmente dormir.

OoOoO

Naruto acorda e se levanta preguiçosamente. Ele precisava ir preparar café para ele e sua preciosa Satori-Chan. Mas para sua surpresa quando chega à cozinha vê o café pronto e servido para ele. E não era só isso: a casa estava limpa e arrumada. Ele comeu seu café da manha de pressa, doido para falar com sua princesa. Ele a encontra na sala costurando algumas roupas rasgadas dele. Ela estava linda: usava um kimono azul com detalhes em vermelho comprado no dia anterior e estava maquiada de uma forma que realçava bem sua beleza natural. Ele ficou vários minutos literalmente babando pela sua musa.

- Naruto san? Você quer uma toalha... Ou um balde?- Pergunta Satori vendo a baba escorrendo.

- Ah, me desculpe Satori-chan... – fala ele tentando disfarçar. – Obrigado por arrumar a casa e tudo mais!

- De nada, Naruto san! É meu jeito de me redimir pelo que eu fiz com você no passado...- Diz ela ficando vermelha.

- Você não precisa se desculpar, datte bayo! E além do mais uma beldade como você não devia trabalhar! Hoje vou te levar para um passeio que você jamais esquecerá!

OoOoO

Nadare bateu na porta de Temane 2 vezes.Ela então perde a paciência e arromba a porta. Mas não havia nem sinal do garoto. Ela entra mais um pouco e viu a janela aberta. Ela vai até lá e olha para baixo.

- Que coisa! Parece que ele se jogou do 1º andar... – Ela então se enfurece. – Mas isso não vai ficar assim! Ele ver do que eu sou capaz... E a cidade se ajoelhará para Hyuuga Nadare...

Ela dá uma risada maléfica que meteria medo em qualquer um e depois pula a janela.

Owari

Pronto! Lá se vai mais um capitulo! Mas daqui a pouco tem mais!

Respostas aos Reviews:

**Iza**

Que bom que você achou ótimo! hahwhahwhawhah Realmente, acho que criei uma personagem assustadora O.O Eu é que não queria encontrar ela por ai...

Bjusssss Continue lendo e comentando, miga!

**Bibi-gt**

Que bom que você esta gostando! Fico feliz em saber que as pessoas curtem essa ficzinha Bjusss Continue lendo, viu?

**Lune-sama forever**

Realmente... Acho que ia ser um baita prejuízo pro hotel deixar eles juntos O.O Tadinho do Temane, não merecia essa louca T-T Bjusssss!

**Darkle**

Ehhh! Valeu por comentar Darkle! É às vezes eu fico com pena dos personagens... Mas logo passa e eu faço eles se meterem em mais situações doidas Vai ter sim... Na verdade só mais um personagem XD bjusssss Continue lendo e comentando!

**Se você leu essa fic saiba que ela é amaldiçoada, se você não comentar você vai trocar de sexo e personalidade! XD Por isso comente e seja feliz!**


	9. Chapter 9 Mandato de busca!

Yoooo, minna sama! Chegou mais um capitulo fresquinho, acabou de sair do forno! Quase que não posto hoje graças a um maldito trabalho de geografia... Mas aqui ta ele! Comentem!

**Dicionário**

**Nadare: Neji**

Mudanças Radicais

Capitulo 9-Mandato de busca!

Shikamaru, Ino e Choji estavam saindo do treino quando Choji convida os outros para ir ao Ichiraku Ramen. Os dois terminaram aceitando. Eles estavam andando calmamente até que... Bem, todo mundo sabe, Tsuki aparece nervosa pronta para atacar...

- Tomem essa seus mortais! Tsuki sama domina!

O raio cai exatamente em Ino, que grita agonizantemente e é lançada para trás. Tsuki desaparece.

- Ino, tudo bem com você? - Pergunta Shikamaru indo socorrer a moça, enquanto Choji continua em choque.

- Que é?- Pergunta o ex-moça cheio de marra. Ino estava com os cabelos mais curtos e com uma franja sexy caindo nos olhos.

- Que problemático! A Ino virou homem! – Exclama Shikamaru.

- Puxa, que garota bonita... – Fala Choji ainda em "estado de choque" e sem ter visto Ino.

Ino então se levanta, recusando a ajuda de Shikamaru. Depois vê no outro lado da rua uma garota bonita e vai até lá.

- E aí, gata? Qual seu nome e telefone? – Pergunta ele a garota enquanto joga os cabelos para trás.

Shikamaru arrasta Ino de lá antes que a garota responda.

- Vou te levar ao hospital, Ino. – Fala o Nara e depois balança Choji para ele acordar.

- Mas ehm? Ahm... Ah! O que houve com a Ino? – Exclama Choji totalmente desperto e pegando um pacote e salgadinhos.

- Choji, seu problemático! Não é hora de comer, temos que levar a ou o Ino para o hospital! – Fala Shikamaru.

- Que droga! Me larguem... – Pede Ino enquanto é arrastado pelos outros dois...

OoOoO

Kakashi e Gai tinham tentado encontrar Neji (Nadare) e Tsuki em vão. Agora os dois se dirigiam para uma reunião com o 4º Hokage. O Hokage havia mandado todos os jounnins da aldeia comparecerem. Chegando lá eles encontram com Iruka.

- Oi! Como vai? – Cumprimenta Iruka.

- Tudo... Eu acho... – Responde Kakashi.

- Mas por que?- Interroga Iruka.

Mas ele termina ficando sem resposta, pois o 4º Hokage acabara de entrar. Para se mais exata entrou amarrado e arrastado por ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Nadare.

- Olá a todos vocês jounnins. A partir de hoje eu serei a Grande Hokage.- Fala ela.

Alguns jounnins começam a reclamar.

- Silencio! Se vocês não aceitarem minhas ordens o velhote aqui e todos vocês morrem. Estamos entendidos? – Diz Nadare ameaçando o ex-Hokage com uma Kunai.

Os jounnins assustados aceitam.

- Ótimo... E como minha primeira ordem, eu quero que me tragam Temane... Ou Temari, como preferirem...

Kakashi e Gai percebem que dali vai surgir confusão...

Owari

Cabo, gente! Mas amanhã tem mais!! Plx Comentários!

**!Mural de avisos!**

Acabaram as transformações! Essa foi a ultima! Próximo capitulo, se não me engano, vocês vão saber um pouco do por quê.

**Respostas aos Reviews**

**Lune-sama forever**

Hawhahwhahwha Ele deve estar bem, afinal ele é um ninja! O.O hwhahwahwha cuidado, a Nadare é muito perigosa te aconselho a não chamá-la de patty... Na verdade se fosse vc nem mencionava o nome dela º-º Bjussss! Continue Lendo e Comentando!

**Bibi-gt****  
**

Que bom que você gostou! Hwhahwhahwha Gostei disso "completamente viajado"! Bjussss continue lendo e comentado!


	10. Chapter 10 Nova Psicopata

Yooo

**...Reviews para uma pobre autora iniciante...**

Yooo! Novo capitulo aqui!

**Dicionário:**

**Satori: Sasuke**

Mudanças Radicais

Capitulo 10-Nova Psicopata

Shino, Kiba, Akamaru e Hinata estacam conversando, sentados na frente da casa de Hinata. Então como era de se esperar Tsuki aparece, assustando os três.

- Tsuki sama ataca novamente... – Tsuki olha Shino e fica encantada. Ela se sente como se estivesse nas nuvens, ouvindo um coro de anjos e sinos de igreja.

- O que houve com ela?- Pergunta Kiba.

- Au, au, au, au! – Responde Akamaru.

Tsuki vai até Shino e o agarra.

- Qual o seu nome? – Ela pergunta.

- Aburame Shino... – Responde ele surpreso.

- Que legal! Agora a Tsuki sama será Aburame Tsuki! – Grita Tsuki de felicidade e depois some junto com Shino.

- Ah! Ela seqüestrou o Shino! – Grita Kiba desesperado.

- S-Shino...- Fala Hinata.

OoOoO

Naruto e Satori estavam passeando pelas ruas de Konoha. Satori chamou a atenção de vários garotos que ficaram encantados com ela. Naruto, é claro, não gosyou nem um pouco. Eles estavam passando na frente da casa de Hinata, onde estavam a dona da casa e Kiba e seu cão.

- Au, au, au, au, au! – Late Akamaru.

- Tem razão Akamaru! Vamos procurar Shino!- Diz Kiba e os dois vão procurar o garoto.

- O que houve com o Kiba, Hinata chan? – Pergunta Naruto.

- O-o Shi-Shino fo-foi se-seques-sequestrado, Na-Naruto... – Responde Hinata.

- Espero que o Kiba san encontre o Shino san... – Comenta Satori timidamente.

Hinata só agora tinha percebido a presença de Satori. Ela fica com ciúmes da outra.

- Ah, sim! Hinata chan essa é a Satori chan. – Fala Naruto fingindo que elas não se conheciam.

- Muito prazer! – Diz Satori cumprimentando-a.

- Agora vamos, Satori chan! – Faça Naruto segurando Satori pela mão e a levando embora dali. Depois que eles já tinham se distanciado Hinata fala como uma psicopata:

- Quem ela pensa que é? O Naruto é meu...

Ela fecha os punhos com força enquanto um de seus olhos pisca nervosamente...

Owari

O.O Esse capitulo acabou sinistro né?

**Respostas aos Reviews:**

**Lune-sama forever**

Ahwhahhwhawhahhwah boa descrição essa do seu irmão XD Espero que você goste desse capitulo também! Bju!

**Bibi-gt**

Ehhhh! Espero que você goste desse também! Viu, eu postei rapidinho XD

**...Reviews para uma pobre autora iniciante...**


	11. Chapter 11 Romance

Yo! Desculpa a demora... Fiquei entretida na minha outra fic XD

Mudanças Radicais

Capitulo 11- Romance...

Choji e Shikamaru continuam tentando arrastar Ino. Mas de repente Ino tem uma grande idéia. Ele espera eles passarem por uma loja cheia de garotas. Então, ele grita para dentro da loja:

- Socorro! Socorro! Esses invejosos querem cortar o meu cabelo!

E como num passe de mágica todas as garotas da loja ficam hipnotizadas pela beleza de Ino e vão agarrá-lo. Elas pisoteiam Choji e Shikamaru e carregam Ino para longe.

- Otários! – Despede-se "carinhosamente" Ino.

OoOoO

Satori e Naruto tinham passeado até bem tarde. Eles se divertiram muito juntos. Naruto tinha certeza de que ela era a garota certa. Afinal o único defeito dela era ter sido (ou ser) Sasuke. Ele a tinha levado para um campo para ver as estrelas.

- Elas são tão lindas... – Fala Satori deslumbrada.

- Mas nunca chegarão aos seus pés. – Diz Naruto apaixonado.

Satori fica corada e se afasta. Naruto chega mais perto. Eles ficam muito próximos e...

- Na-Naruto, e-eu te-tenho q-que ir...- Diz Satori se afastando assustada.

- Mas o que houve Satori-chan? Eu fiz alguma coisa errada... – Fala Naruto triste.

- Nã-não e-eu s-só te-tenho... Que ir...

E ela então sai correndo dali.

OoOoO

Gaya estava dormindo até agora. Não fazia nem idéia de que já eram 23:00 da noite... Ela se sentia como se estivesse dormindo para compensar toda a vida dela... De repente batem na porta. Ela não escuta e a pessoa atrás da porta começa a tocar a campainha desesperadamente. Ela então acorda. Meio sonolenta ela faz do lençol um manto e vai atender. Ela abre uma fresta:

- Eu não posso sair agora. O que você quer?

- Gaya-kun, sou eu Satori! Eu preciso da sua ajuda!

- Mas eu não tô nem maquiada...

- É mais urgente que a aparência!

Gaya então percebe que a coisa é seria e deixa Satori entrar, fechando a porta atrás dela.

- E então, o que é?

- Eu... Eu... Estou gostando de Uzumaki Naruto!

Gaya fica estática e deixa cair o lençol...

Owari

Pronto! Se tiver algo errado desculpe, é que eu escrevi isso jogando! XDDD

**Respostas aos reviews:**

**D****inni n.n**

Obrigada espero que você me perdoe pela demora...

**Darkle**

Ahwhawhahwhah Isso aí Hina psicopata XDDDDD

É, mas você vai ter que esperar mais para saber...

**Gente! Reviews Pleaseeeeeeeeee!**


	12. Confissões de uma transformada em crise

Yoooooo! Acabei de descobrir que talvez essa fic tenha 23 capítulos XDDD

**Dicionário:**

**Satori: Sasuke**

**Gaya: Gaara**

**Mudanças radicais**

**Capitulo 12-Confissões de uma transformada em crise**

- Ma-mas como assim? Amiga, o Naruto é tão...- Fala Gaya desesperada.

- Feio, hiperativo e idiota? – Arrisca Satori.

- É! Então... Se você acha isso por que estaria gostando do Uzumaki?- Pergunta Gaya confusa.

- É que isso não é o que eu penso... É o que o Sasuke pensa...- Explica Satori aflita.

- Aaaah!! Me explica direito amiga, se não vou ficar com enxaqueca...- Pede Gaya massageando a testa.

- É que... Sabe, desde de quando eu virei Satori eu penso completamente diferente de antes...-Satori dá uma pausa para que Gaya entenda.- Só que eu tenho lembranças de antes e... O "meu antigo eu" também está aqui comigo... Falando coisas na minha cabeça...

- Nyaaaa!! Quer dizer que você também? Ufa, pensei que estivesse louca! Espera um instantinho então...

Satori olha confusa para Gaya que enche o pulmão de ar e grita:

- Cala a boca, Gaara! Eu já entendi que você me odeia, me acha fútil e tudo mais... O quêêê? Como assim meu penteado é horrível? Você que não entende nada de moda... Yuki não se mete que isso é pessoal... E que é a terceira voz? Ah, já entendi... Ah, My God! Vocês não calam a boca nunca?

Gaya então começa a bater a cabeça na parede. Satori fica assustada:

- Er... Gaya kun... Você esta me assustando...

- Sorry, miga... – Gaya vai se sentar ao lado de Satori novamente.

- Ahm... Quem é Yuki?-Pergunta acanhadamente Satori.

- Ah, é a minha demônio... Sabe, o demônio do Gaara? Então a Yuki é outra transformada também. Mas vamos falar do problema Uzumaki.

- Bem, o problema é que hoje eu quase beijei o Naruto...

Gaya fica enojada:

- Ainda bem que ficou no quase Sa-Chan...

- Mas... Eu só não o beijei por causa do Sasuke... Sasuke está muito bravo comigo... Ele disse que se fosse para beijar um garoto eu devia escolher o Kiba san...

- Por que o Kiba? – Pergunta Gaya abismada.

- Ele disse que era melhor para a reputação dele... Afinal, o Kiba não é um idiota que vai sair contando para todo mundo...

- Então tá resolvido! Beijo o Kiba!

- Mas eu amo o Naruto...

Satori começa a chorar. Gaya fica com pena e tenta consolá-la.

- Ai, God, eu vou aconselhar minha melhor amiga a ficar com um idiota! Sa-Chan se você gosta tanto dele fica com ele!

- Mas eu... Eu tenho medo! Você me ajuda a ficar com ele?

Gaya faz outra cara de nojo:

- Argh! Ta legal... Eu te ajudo...

**Owari**

Acabou se o que era doce XDDDD Bem, se não estiver bom me perdoem, pois estava não muito inspirada quando escrevi... Mas o próximo será melhor!

Ah é, algumas das falas da Gaya foram inspiradas no povo lá da escola! XD

**Respostas aos reviews:**

**Bibi-chan e Luna-chan****:**

Não tem problema não Desde que você leia depois não tem o menor problema XDDD

Beijos!

**Nanda Koch****:**

Ehh! Leitora nova! Que bom que você gostou! Seu desejo é uma ordem, e aqui esta mais! Beijos!

**Lune-sama forever****:**

Vixi, provas é um saco... Boa sorte para você lá! Hawhahwhahwhah De tarado todos tem um pouco, né? xD Beijinhos!

**Até a próxima! E, claro, quero reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13 Um zumbi em Konoha

Yooo! Gente, estou postando mais um capitulozinho feliz! Quase que eu não posto por causa da outra fic que comecei a escrever... Se alguém quiser (e gostar de yaoi) vai lá dar uma olhadinha.

**Dicionário:**

**Temane: Temari**

**Satori: Sasuke**

**Mudanças Radicais **

**Capitulo 13 – Um zumbi em Konoha**

Naruto estaca muito triste. Satori não tinha voltado para casa dele nem para a dela. Já tinha amanhecido e nem sinal da garota. Naruto já a tinha procurado nas ruas e estava exausto. Ele se senta em um banco. De repente Lee chega todo triste também.

- Ué, o que houve sobrancelhudo? – Pergunta naruto tentando disfarçar a tristeza.

- É que faz muito tempo que eu não vejo a minha musa... E você?- Pergunta Lee.

- O mesmo que você...

Mas, o que eles não sabiam era que estavam sendo vigiados de perto...

OoOoO

Kankuro tinha tomado café da manha no hotel e depois foi dar uma volta pela cidade. Ele estava distraído chutando pedras quando de repente é literalmente atropelado por Kiba e Akamaru.

- Mas o que esta acontecendo aqui? – Pergunta Kankuro irritado.

- Achamos uma pista! Venha! – Chama Kiba carregando Kankuro sem mais nem menos.

- Kibaaaa!!- Grita Kankuro irado.

OoOoO

Temane tinha fugido com sucesso. Mas, ele só tinha se esquecido uma coisa: Onde ele iria ficar? E como não tinha mais para onde correr Temane passou o dia escondido num mausoléu de um cemitério. Temane estava acordado agora, mas ainda estava exausto. Ele chegou à conclusão de que ir lá para lá tinha sido uma péssima idéia. Ele se levantou cambaleante e procurou a saída. O portão estava fechado então ele o pula. Só que ele não sabia que estava tão sujo e amarrotado que mais parecia um zumbi. No momento em que ele saiu tinham algumas crianças brincando que se assustaram:

- Socorro! Morto vivo! Morto vivo!

As crianças saem correndo. Os gritos delas chamam atenção de alguns jounnins que passavam por ali.

- Quem é você? Espera ai... É você que a grande Hokage quer! Peguem-no! – Diz um dos ninjas a Temane.

Eles cercam Temane e o pegam.

- Mas, o queêêê? O que o Hokage ia querer comigo?- Pergunta Temane se debatendo.

**Owari**

Daqui a pouco tem mais! E vocês, sejam bons leitores e deixem reviews! Até a próxima.

**Respostas aos Reviews:**

**Bibi-chan e Luna-chan****:**

Que bom que gostou! Ou gostaram já que não sei dizer qual das duas leu O.O Beijos!

**Lune-sama forever****:**

Mudou mesmo ahwhahwahwhahwha É tadinha da Gaya... Ainda bem que ela é um ser feliz que não parece se importar muito com essas coisas... E realmente o Sasuke é tão Kawai! Eu queria um Sasuke pra mim T-T Beijos!


	14. Chapter 14 Lealdade até o fim!

Yooo! Demorei a postar porque estava em semana de provas. Nessa semana eu sou proibida de usar computador... Mas ta ai...

**Dicionário:**

**Gaya: Gaara**

**Satori: Sasuke**

**Nadare: Neji**

**Temane: Temari**

**Mudanças Radicais**

**Capitulo 14 – Lealdade até o fim!**

Satori e Gaya estavam procurando Naruto. Elas finalmente haviam o encontrado. Mas, para o desespero de Gaya, Lee estava junto.

- Nyaaaaa, Sa-Chan... O mostrengo mor ta lá... Melhor desistir e voltar outro dia! – Fala Gaya dando meia volta.

- Mas... Por favor... – Pede Satori com a melhor cara de gatinho do Shrek que alguém podia fazer.

- Ai, ta bom... Vamos logo!

As duas e aproximam dos garotos, que ao ver elas ficam com os olhos brilhando de felicidade.

- Satori-Chan! – Grita Naruto.

- Ga-Chan! – Grita Lee.

- Oiê! Bom, a Satori quer falar com você, Naruto... – Gaya dá uma cotovelada na amiga. – Não é?

Satori fica vermelha e acente envergonhadamente.

- O que é Sa-Chan? – Pergunta curiosamente Naruto.

- E-eu... É... Q-que...- Mas Satori não consegue completar a frase (se é que podia se considerar uma frase), pois de trás uma arvore surge ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Hinata.

OoOoO

Temane tinha sido levado até onde estava o Hokage e agora estava amarrado e amordaçado. Ele foi encaminhado até o escritório do Hokage e lá encontrou Nadare usando o chapéu que o Hokage usava. Ele é claro, não entendeu nada.

- Oh, Tema-Chan você chegou! – Nadare se aproxima dele como se fosse abraçá-lo, mas ao invés disso puxa os cabelos do garoto.- Quem mandou você fugir, ehm? Você me deu muito trabalho... Agora eu sou Hokage, sabia?

Os jounnins se retiram, deixando os dois sozinhos. Ela desmordaça ele.

- Po-por fa-favor... Me perdoa... – Pede Temane com medo.

- Relaxa, meu principezinho de Vênus... Eu não vou acabar com você dessa vez... Se você me jurar lealdade eterna! Ah, sim, mudei de nome, agora sou Nadare.

- Eu... Eu... Tá legal, Nadare. Eu te juro lealdade eterna.

Nadare desamarra o garoto e lhe da um beijo apaixonado.

- Eu sabia que podia confiar em você, gracinha exótica!

**Owari!**

Por favor, me perdoem se tiver erros de digitação... E me perdoem, hoje não vou responder reviews... A semana de provas me deixou exausta! Bjussss


	15. Chapter 15 O ataque da psicopata!

**Yoooo! Gente, gomen pela demora, mas eu só funciono quando volto as aulas O.\\)**

**Dicionário:**

**Satori: Sasuke**

**Gaya: Gaara**

**Mudanças Radicais**

**Capitulo 15 – O ataque da psicopata!**

Shino tinha sido levado por Tsuki até uma cachoeira. Shino estava sentado nas pedras e Tsuki estava brincando na água. De repente chegam Kiba, Kankurou e Akamaru.

- Au, au, au, au, au, au! – Late Akamaru.

- Shino! Nos estávamos te procurando. O que aconteceu? – Pergunta Kiba.

Tsuki escuta e vai até eles.

- Olá, amigos mortais do Shino!

- Ah! Foi você que transformou meus irmãos! – Fala espantado Kankurou.

- Transformou? – Perguntam Shino e Kiba sem entender nada.

- Ah, Tsuki-sama se lembra de você! Você era o cara de maquiagem daquele trio que Tsuki-sama atacou.

- Cara... De maquiagem? – Pergunta Kankurou deprimido.

- Au, au!? – Pergunta surpreso Akamaru.

- É verdade, Akamaru. Essa historia esta estranha. Desde quando vocês se conhecem? – Pergunta Kiba.

- Ele estava no primeiro grupo que Tsuki-Sama atacou. Mas infelizmente Tsuki-sama só transformou a loira e o menino tatuado.

- Transformou como? – Pergunta Shino.

- De sexo e personalidade. – Diz Tsuki como se isso fosse a coisa mais natural.

- O quêê? – Perguntam Shino e Kiba juntos.

Tsuki não responde, pois uma borboleta aparece e ela fascinada sai correndo atrás.

- Pode deixar que eu explico... – Fala Kankurou.

OoOoO

- Hinata!? – Perguntam Naruto, Gaya, Lee e Satori juntos.

Hinata estava horrível. Descabelada, bagunçada e com cara de psicopata.

- Naruto... Naruto... Naruto... – Fala Hinata com uma voz rouca assustadora.

- Puxa, eu me lembrava de você ser mais bonitinha, Hinata. O que houve? Você foi atropelada? – Pergunta Gaya.

- Ahm, Gaya-Kun... Eu não acho que seja uma boa idei... – Começa Satori mas é cortada por Hinata.

- Como você se atreve a falar? Sua desgraçada!

Hinat avança para Satori e os quatro recuam assustados.

- O Naruto é meu! É meu!! – Grita Hinata assustando mais ainda os outros.

- Pelo visto, a Sa-chan não é a única que tem mau gosto. Foi mal, ta Hinata, mas o Naruto não esta disponível. Se quiser leva essa coisa com sobrancelhas de taturana com você. Eu agradeceria. – Pede Gaya.

- Hi-Hinata, por que esse desespero todo? O que você quer comigo? – Pergunta Naruto confuso – Por favor, eu não quero morrer!

Satori, Gaya e Lee ficam chocados e olham para Naruto como se ele fosse a coisa mais retardada do mundo.

- Cai na real, seu baka! – Dizem Lee e Gaya juntos (para a infelicidade da garota).

Mas o momento não dura por muito tempo, pois Hinata ativa o Byakugan e vai brigar com Satori.

- Eu vou lutar ate o fim por ele! Morra sua ladra de paixões!

Satori grita e sai correndo, mas como estava de kimono não consegue correr tanto quanto Hinata que logo a alcança e ataca. Satori tenta proteger o rosto com os braços.

- Socorro! – Grita Satori – Por favor, Hinata! Eu não quero te machucar... Por favor, pare!

Gaya empurra os meninos para a batalha:

- Vamos! Mostrem que servem para alguma coisa!

Naruto e Lee partem para a o ataque e...

**Owari**

Acabou! Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo!! E por favor, reviews!!

**Luna Stuart**

Nossa, que confuso! Essas mudanças realmente me confundem...

Que bom que gostou! Desculpe a demora, e espero que você goste desse também!

**MaH Hyuuga:**

Nyaaaa, leitora nova! Que bom que você acha engraçada! Eu nunca consigo achar graça no que eu escrevo... Bem, realmente não dá pra ganhar todas... E obrigada por ler, mesmo não sendo seus casais preferidos XD


	16. Chapter 16 O ataque da Gaya

Yooo! Dessa vez atualizei bem mais cedo, né? Espero que gostem...

**Dicionario:**

**Gaya: Gaara**

**Satori: Sasuke**

**Mudanças Radicais **

**Capitulo 16 – O ataque da Gaya.**

Naruto e Lee partem para o ataque e levam um golpe tão forte de Hinata, que batem a cabeça e ficam desacordados.

- Ninguém poderá me atrapalhar agora!! – Grita Hinata.

Satori tenta correr mais tropeça no kimono e cai.

- Socorro, Gayaaaaa!!- Pede Satori.

- Mas lutar faz mal pra pele... – Justifica Gaya.

- Esta vendo, Satori? Nem a sua amiga idiota poderá te ajudar agora. Golpe da misericórdia! – Grita de novo Hinata enquanto se prepara para dar o golpe final em Satori.

Mas antes que o golpe chegue a sua destinatária, Gaya ataca com uma kunai ferindo Hinata no braço, que fazendo recua.

- Nunca mais me chame de idiota! E... O Gaara pediu pra dizer que quando ele voltar a ser ele, você é a segunda pessoa que ele vai eliminar! – Diz Gaya.

De repente, Gaya repara no local onde ela tinha acertado Hinata estava sangrando. Ela olha para a kunai autora do crime e...

- Aaaah!! Sangue!! Eu não posso ver sangue!! – Gaya grita e depois desmaia.

- Mwahahahaha! – Ri Hinata diabolicamente.

- Ferrou...- Fala Satori.

**OoOoO**

Kankurou tinha acabado de explicar para os outros o que havia acontecido, enquanto eles seguiam Tsuki, que corria toda feliz. Foi quando eles escutaram uma risada diabólica.

- Nossa... Se eu não tivesse certeza de que isso é impossível eu podia jurar que essa voz é da Hinata. – Fala Kiba.

- É verdade... – Concorda Shino.

- Vamos lá ver! – grita Tsuki levitando os outros com seus poderes.

**Owari**

**Resposta ao review:**

**Luna Stuart:**

Nyaaaaa! Que bom que você continua gostando!! Dessa vez atualizei bem rápido...


	17. Chapter 17 O embate dos clãs!

**Yo! Capitulo novo on!**

**Dicionário:**

**Satori: Sasuke**

**Gaya: Gaara**

**Temane: Temari**

**Nadare: Neji**

**Mudanças radicais**

**Capitulo 17 – O embate dos clãs!**

Satori estava desesperada. Por um lado tinha que se defender e pelo outro não queria ferir Hinata. Mas, como a auto-preservação falou mais alto Satori ativa o sharingan. Começou uma batalha épica com as duas usando a mesma técnica Tsuki e companhia chega exatamente naquele momento.

- Nossa aquela garota usa sharingan! E a outra é a Hinata?! – Espanta-se Kiba.

- Au... – Late Akamaru com medo, recuando.

- Não é "aquela garota". É o Sasuke. – Diz Kankurou.

- Credo! Acho que devo estar sonhando ou estou numa realidade paralela... – Fala Shino não crendo nos seus olhos.

- Ah, minha irmã!! – Grita Kankurou enquanto corre para socorrer Gaya.

- Aaaah! Essa não pode ser o Gaara!! – exclamam Kiba e Shino.

- Aw... Shino fica tão bonitinho gritando... – Comenta Tsuki apaixonada.

Gaya então acorda assustada:

- Desde quando vocês estão aqui e... Nyaaa, aquela é a Satori lutando?!

- Puxa, é a coisinha lutando... – Fala uma voz feminina vinda de trás de umas arvores.

Eles se viram para a direção da voz e vêem Nadare segurando uma coleira roxa. Na outra ponta da coleira estava Temane usando orelhinhas de gato roxas.

- Não comente nada... – Diz Temane ameaçando.

Shino, Kiba, Kankurou, Gaya e até Akamaru começam a rir (ou latir).

- Bem que o Shino-kun podia usar uma dessas... – Fala Tsuki sonhadoramente.

- Por que você ta usando o chapéu do Hokage-Sama? – Pergunta Gaya.

Lee e naruto acordam.

- Aaaah!! O que esse povo ta fazendo a aqui, datte bayo? – Pergunta escandalosamente Naruto.

- Eu não sabia que a Hinata era tão forte... – Comenta atordoado Lee.

De repente chegam Kakashi, Gai e Iruka que ainda não sabiam que temane tinha sido capturado. Os três vêem a briga de Hinata e satori.

- Hinata?! – Espanta-se Iruka.

- A minha aluna! – exclama Kakashi e vai separar a briga. Iruka e Gai o ajudam.

- Nãão, nããão!! Eu quero matar essa daí!! – Berra Hinata tentando se soltar de Iruka e Gai.

- Me desculpa, Kakashi sensei!! – Pede Satori abraçando o sensei e chorando.

- Ué, mas o Kakashi san só da aula pra Sakura, o Naruto e o Sasuke... – Fala Hinata confusa e mais calma.

- Claro! Mas a satori e o Sasuke são a mesma pessoa. – explica Gaya.

- Mas, mas... Sasuke... Então você é... – Começa Gaya perplexa.

-... O Gaara! – Completa Gaya como se fosse altamente normal.

Hinata fica horrorizada e começa a piscar nervosamente.

- E-então... I-isso que-quer di-dizer que... Que...

**Owari**

**Respostas ao reviews:**

**Luna Stuart:**

Hehe! Às vezes eu tenho um surto de rapidez! Bjuss

**bella.****:**

Que legal! Leitora nova! Ahwhahwahwah Sei lá, do nada me veio essa idéia de transformar ele e eu achei que seria uma fic legal... Não morra, por favor! Espero não ter demorado muito... 'Cê acha que eu tenho talento?? Uau, meu dia ficou super Happy agora, apesar de eu nem achar que sou lá essas coisas. Bjusssssssssssss


	18. AVISO

**Aviso**

Yooo! Bom... Eu quero avisar que não vou poder postar nenhuma fic, pelo menos até metade de novembro mais ou menos. Eu gostaria muuuuuito mesmo de postar, mas eu preciso terminar 2 mangás pra minha aula de mangá, e pra que eu consiga não posso ficar escrevendo... Espero que entendam e nãi fiquem com raiva de mim! T.T Daqui a pouco tudo volta ao normal... Ah, na verdade já era para eu ter posto esse aviso a mais tempo, mas eu terminei esquecendo, foi mal... Kisses e obrigado pela compreensão!!!


	19. Chapter 18 A Confusão

Desculpa minna... eu tinha esquecido completamente dessa fic XP Mas cá estou eu, me redimindo com vocês! :DDDD Espero que gostem!

Capitulo 18 - A Confusão

- Quer dizer que eu tava concorrendo pelo amor do Naruto com um gay?!?!

- Gay não! Transformada! - Gritam Gaya e Nadare revoltadas

- Naruto seu... Seu pervertido homossexual!!! - Berra Hinata com ódio.

- Eu??? O que foi que eu fiz? - Pergunta Naruto assustado.

- Querem parar de gritar!!! - Pede gritando Kankuro, aumentando a confusão.

De repente, chegam Shikamaru e Choji, que estavam ouvindo a conversa desde a parte do "ué, mas o Kakashi-san só da aula pra Sakura, o Naruto e o Sasuke."

- Que problemático! Quer dizer que tem mais igual a Ino? - pergunta Shikamaru.

- Que que tem a Ino? - Pergunta Iruka.

- É aquela deusa maravilhosa... - Fala Choji quase que hipnotizado.

- Quem? Tsuki-Sama? - Pergunta Tsuki assustada.

- Vocês não acham que essa cena está ficando apertada demais, não? - Pergunta Kankuro incomodado.

- - Sei lá! Ainda não sou eu quem comanda essa história... - Fala Nadare de braços cruzados.

- Claro que não! Quem comanda tudo é o pai da Tsuki-Sama... E você é só uma mortal. - Desdenha Tsuki.

- Por pouco tempo. Logo me tornarei imortal e comandarei o universo... E o Temane vai junto! - Fala Nadare.

- Credo! Eu ainda quero conhecer o submundo. - Fala Temane.

- Nossa, que dark! Você é gótico ou coisa assim? - Pergunta Gaya.

Todo mundo (tirando Choji, Shikamaru e Iruka que não estavam entendendo grandes coisas) olham para Gaya chocados.

- Só agora que você percebeu??? - Perguntam quase todo mundo.

Só... Mas que droga! Tenho um irmão de maquiagem e outro que ama coisas sombrias! - Fala Gaya indignada.

- É realmente... Se existir alguém que controla nossas ações, essa pessoa não gosta de mim... - Conclui Kankuro. [nota da autora: Mentira! Eu te amo, coisa linda!]

- Tsuki-sama comhece! É a tia Nodoka! - Responde Tsuki.

- Já chega!!! Tá todo mundo preso!!! - Grita Nadare irritada.

**Owari**


End file.
